Currently, many people enjoy a variety of contents using small portable terminals anytime and anywhere due to the development of digital technologies. Various peripheral devices for personal computing such as a personal computer (PC), keyboard, mouse, printer, and the like, are being used, and new devices will undoubtedly be developed.
In such a computing environment, the use of multimedia contents increases. A number of people enjoy video and music in the computing environment as well as mobile environment. Particularly, a desire to share contents with other people via mobile devices increases, in addition to individually enjoying multimedia contents. Accordingly, a variety of user created contents (UCC) websites are made, and sharing contents using a peer to peer (P2P) program becomes common.
Although the desire to share contents using digital devices gradually increases, in a current contents sharing method, users may share contents only when users previously know information about contents to be shared, for example, network addresses among devices, contents file information, file directory information, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology which may enable a user to conveniently and instantly acquire various types of multimedia contents and information associated with the contents anytime and anywhere in a mobile environment.